Silvarus
Erthus of Air and the elected representative for the Makori Assembly. History Silvarus was the first Erthus of Air on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day be the representative of the Makori to the Erthus. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Erthus were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding the Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Imperian Confederacy. Silvarus created the Makori Assembly as a means for the Makori to make their concerns and wishes known to the Erthus of the island, and also to assist Ignithitus in governing the Confederacy. He had some feelings for Flumali, but gave Ignithitus and Flumali his blessing when they entered into a relationship. He was great friends with Terkridion in this period, who was also very caring of his people. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Imperian Confederacy. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage, with Silvarus using the mask on occasion as his natural high spirits went well with the mask. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of the Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Ignithitus was chosen to lead the battle group, and he arrayed thousands of Erthus to fight in the greatest conflict in the Confederacy's history. His plan was not, however, to deliver a 'final battle'. The intent was to distract Tyranis so Ignithitus could get close enough to him with the Luxaus to cancel out his powers and then quickly use the Vitacis to finish him off. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. Silvarus carried Flumali away from the center of the fight and fought off several Diabolith who attempted to kill her, exhausting him greatly and becoming unconscious like her. However, the two awoke to witness Acridius' duel with Tyranis, and when Ignithitus' defeat of Tyranis occurred, they were transformed into the Erthus Primis Major, massively boosting their latent abilities and mask powers. They were now also able to use the Avatar Stones gifted to them by Acridius. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Silvarus continued to reform the Makori Assembly, attempting to give it more control over individual matters and devolve the power of the Primis Council to them. This was mostly blocked by Lapatus, Terkridion, and Ignithitus, however, and it is during this time he and Terkridion stopped being such close friends. Terkridion believed the Primis and Toa were better off ruling for the Makori, but Silvarus was adamant their civilization should be their choice. Despite his feelings for Flumali, he was ill at ease when she and Ignithitus ended their relationship, as he knew how important Ignithitus had been to Flumali. He did not attempt to pursue any relations with Flumali, instead intending to care for her as a friend. When the Diabolith resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Silvarus was responsible for safeguarding the Makori and led most of the evacuation and migration efforts. He, like Flumali, suggested Ignithitus place garrisons around the Confederacy as opposed to leading one colossal army, but his suggestion was ignored. He personally witnessed Lapatus' death, unable to assist, as he had to evacuate the Makori of Stone from their village. It was later him who had to break the news to the rest of the Primis and carry Lapatus' body back to be buried. When last seen, he had secretly given Fuerotar and Namira the advice to make way to Terropidus, as he believed Terkridion would be more likely to listen to their warnings about the return of the Apex Dozen. Tools and Abilities Silvarus, prior to his transformation, wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to fly for limited periods of time given he was already falling through the air. He wielded a Jungle Axe which he primarily used as a tool rather than a weapon. When he became a Primis Major, his enhanced enchantments allowed him to fly from a running start as opposed to falling through the air, and gave him more time to fly for as well. He wielded dual Tornado Wrist-launchers which gave him the ability to accelerate whilst flying and blow away enemies. He had an Avatar Stone as his primary armament, which allowed him to channel the capabilities of a Magnificentus of Air and use his element to that degree. Personality Silvarus was the kindest and most down-to-earth of all the Erthus Primis, assigning the most time to discuss with the Makori in his village and going on regular travels to hear the concerns of those from other villages. He had always felt attracted to Flumali's sense of wisdom and calm, but, whilst disappointed, did not harbor much discontent for her when she entered into a relationship with Ignithitus, and instead decided he would rather she were happy with Ignithitus than unhappy with him. When he became a Primis Major, he took his new powers very seriously and used them solely to make the life of those within the Confederacy better. The death of Lapatus, like all the Primis, affected him heavily, especially as he had had to make the choice between helping him and helping the Makori. Ignithitus 's lengthy criticism of Silvarus' inaction led Silvarus to enter into exile for some time before returning home at the bequest of the Makori Assembly, who assured him they knew he would have helped if he could. He still has not fully recovered mentally from the ordeal. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Primis Category:Erthus